Love is Painful
by Rinka BaekHan Exo
Summary: Bagi Luhan, cinta itu menyakitkan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga Luhan menanggap bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan? /Bad Summary/ /Newbie Author/ /Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao/ / Crack & Official Pair/


Love is Painful

By : Rinka BaekHan Exo

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Length : Oneshot

Cast : Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun

Another cast : Oh Sehoon, Huang Zi Tao

Disclaimer : Tao dan Sehun milik Exotic, Exo, Tuhan, dan keluarganya. Baekhyun, Luhan serta ffnya milik saya! #plakk #Digampar Exotic, Telekinetics, dan Shinners

**Warning!**

OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran, alur gampang ditebak, Bad Summary, Typos, Crack & Official Pair, dll

Summary :

Bagi Luhan, cinta itu menyakitkan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga Luhan menanggap bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan? /Bad Summary/ /Newbie Author/ /Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao/ / Crack & Official Pair/

~Love is Painful~

Luhan Pov

Love is Painful. Huh, kata – kata itu memang tepat sekarang. Tepatnya, hatiku telah disakiti oleh orang yang kucintai. Bukan karena ia meninggal, bukan karena ia dijodohkan, melainkan ia telah memilih namja lain.

Beginilah ceritanya...

Flashback

"Sehunnie!" panggilku pada Sehun

"Eh, Hannie hyung. Ada apa hyung?" jawab Sehun dengan ketus

Tunggu, Ketus? Aku rasa Sehun tidak pernah seperti itu padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ah, mungkin ia hanya lelah saja.

"Kau ingat bukan ini tanggal berapa?" 'hari ini adalah tanggal di saat kami jadian'

"Ah, ini kan hari Jumat hyung. Memang ada apa?"

Deg deg

Hatiku serasa dipukul ribuan batu. Apakah dia tidak mengingatnya?

"Apakah Sehunnie melupakannya?" gumanku pelan

"Tadi kau berkata apa Hannie?"

"Ah tidak apa apa kok Sehunnie" jawabku dengan nada tersakiti.

Akupun segera berlari menuju kelasku, aku segera menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, hiks hiks" panggilku ke Baekhyun

~Love is Painful~

Baekhyun Pov

"Baekkie, hiks hiks" aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Tetapi, mengapa suaranya seperti sedang menangis?

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kelas. Astaga, ada apa dengan Luhan? Aku segera menghampirinya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyukai Luhan. Tapi saat mengetahui ia sudah memiliki namjachingu, aku merasa lebih baik berteman saja walaupun awalnya terasa menyakitkan. Miris bukan? Sebelumnya aku sudah memiliki namjachingu bernama Tao, tapi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan diriku dan entah mengapa aku bersikap biasa – biasa saja. Mungkin sejak aku menyukai Luhan? Maka itu saat mengetahui ia menangis, aku sangat khawatir.

"Hannie, kamu kenapa? Mengapa menangis?" tanyaku khawatir

"Baekkie, Sehun hiks"

"Iya, ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun... dia hiks melupakan hari hiks jadian kami hiks"

"Baekkie, apa yang hiks aku harus hiks lahukan?"

Aku terdiam. Ternyata yang membuat Luhan menangis itu dia ya.

"Baekkie hiks dia sudah hiks beberapa kali melupakan hiks jadwal kita hiks untuk berkencan" lanjut Luhan

'Apa?! Jadi dia sudah beberapa kali menyakiti Luhan? Sehun benar – benar. Aku harus mengikuti dia untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"Sudahlah Hannie, jangan menangis. Uljimayo, kau pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar" kataku sambil menenangkannya

Setelah beberapa lama ia menangis, akhirnya dia tenang juga.

"Hannie, kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam" ajakku pada Luhan

~Love is Painful~

Luhan Pov

Setelah aku meluapkan segalanya ke Baekhyun, akupun mulai tenang. Memang, Baekhyunlah yang dapat mengerti aku.

"Hannie, kajja kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai malam" ajaknya

Kulihat kejendela, ternyata memang hari sudah mulai malam. Sama seperti hatiku yang awalnya senang dan terang seperti pagi dan sedih dan gelap seperti malam

"Ne Baekkie" jawabku lesu

SKIP

Dirumah Luhan

"Baekkie, gomawo sudah mau mengantarkan aku dan mian karena daritadi aku sudah menyusahkanmu" sahutku

"Ne, gwenchana Hannie. Bukankan tugas seorang teman adalah menghibur saat temannya sedih?" balas

Baekhyun sambil mengusap – usap kepalaku

"Sudah ya Hannie, sampai jumpa besok!" lanjutnya

"Ne Baekkie! Hati – hati di jalan ne!" Seruku

"Hah, hari yang melelahkan" batinku.

Aku segera menuju kamarku untuk mandi dan beristirahat.

"Sehunnie, mengapa sekarang kau berubah? Dimana Sehunnie yang dulu romantis? Dimana Sehunnie yang dulu selalu menepati janjinya? Dimana Sehunnie yang dulu pengertian? Sehunnie sekarang sangat berubah. Apakah ia selingkuh?" batinku

"Tetapi aku harus percaya bahwa Sehunnie tidak selingkuh. Ya, tidak selingkuh. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya" lanjutku optimis

Karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua hari ini, akupun tertidur.

~Love is Painful~

SKIP

EXO High School

Baekhyun Pov

Hari ini aku akan memulai aksiku untuk mengikuti Sehun saat pulang sekolah nanti. Luhan, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih lagi.

Aku terus memperhatikan jam.

"Ayo sedikit lagi" batinku

"Baekkie, pulang sekolah kamu ada acara?" Tanya Luhan

"Ahh, mian ne Hannie, aku pulang sekolah ada acara."

"Eumm, aku boleh ikut tidak?"

"Mian Hannie, tapi ini sangat penting bagi-" upsss, aku segera menutup mulutku. Hampir saja keceplosan

"Bagi siapa Baekkie?" tanyanya

"Bukan bagi siapa-" omonganku terpotong karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi

Teng Teng Teng *sounds gagal ._.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ne Hannie! Jaga dirimu!" lanjutku sambil langsung berlari menuju kelas Sehun

Setelah berlari cukup lama aku menemukan Sehun bersama seorang namja. Tunggu, Namja? Siapa namja itu? Sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu. Apa jangan – jangan dia itu Tao? Jadi dia meninggalkanku untuk bersama Sehun?! Jangan sampai Luhannie mengetahuinya.

Kulihat Sehun mulai mendekati Tao dan yang seperti yang kalian duga mereka berciuman. Tiba – tiba entah mengapa aku terdiam sampai tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara orang terjatuh

Brukk

~Love is Painful~

Luhan Pov

Sedari tadi tanpa Baekhyun ketahui aku mengikuti Baekkie karena penasaran dan ternyata ia sedang mengikuti Hunnie. Tapi ada apa ya sehingga Baekhyun mengikuti Hunnie? Aku melihat Baekkie tiba – tiba diam tak bergerak. Akupun melihat kemana arah tatapannya itu

Deg deg

Hunnie, berciuman dengan Tao?

Brukk

Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, akupun berdiri dan segera kudekati Sehun.

"Jadi selama ini kamu menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dari diriku ya?"

"Jika iya bagaimana?" Balas Sehun dingin

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak jujur kepada diriku dari lama?! Kau tau? Juha kau jujur kepadaku dari lama aku pasti merelakanmu! Kenapa kau tak jujur?! Aku kecewa padamu Oh Sehoon!"

Setelah mengatakannya aku segera berlari. Kulihat Sehun terkejut dengan pernyataanku, ternyata selama ini kau menyembunyikannya kepadaku aku benar – benar kecewa padamu.

~Love is Painful~

Author Pov

Sementara Luhan berlari Baekhyun segera mendekati Sehun dan mengangkat kerahnya (entah ini bener atau gak)

"Sehun, hyung kecewa. Hyung sangat kecewa! Bukankah saat itu kau berjanji pada Luhan agar tidak membuat hatinya sakit? Mengapa kau mengingkarinya?!" setelah itu Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya

"Dan kau Tao! Ternyata kau meninggalkan aku hanya untuk namja se pabbo ini? Aku benar – benar kecewa pada kalian berdua. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan aku tak akan memaafkan kalian berdua." Lanjutnya dan langsung mengejar Luhan dan entah mengapa ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak terhadap Luhan

Sementara dengan Luhan

Luhan terus berlari dan tanpa sadar ia sudah mencapai tengah jalan raya dan dari samping terlihat mobil yang melaju cepat menuju arahnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya diam saja.

"Lebih baik mati disaat seperti ini bukan?" gumannya pelan

Tak disadari mobil itu semakin mendekati Luhan. Luhan pun menutup matanya dan

"Luhan!"

Luhan merasa ada yang mendorongnya dari samping. Karena ia penasaran iapun membuka matanya dan yang ia lihat adalah sosok Baekhyun yang tergeletak lemah sementara pengendara mobil sudah kabur.

"Baekkie!" Luhan pun segera mendekati Baekhyun

"Baekkie, bertahanlah. Mianhae hiks aku membuat hiks kamu menjadi seperti ini. Kamu hiks menyelamatkanku hiks" Tangisan Luhan pun akhirnya turun

"Hannie, a-ada s-satu h-hal yang i-ingin a-aku ka-katakan dari du-dulu" jawab Baekhyun

"Se-sebelumnya Ha-hannie ti-tidak bo-boleh me-menangis" Lanjut Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata Luhan

"Apa itu hiks Baekkie?"

"Sa-saranghae Xi Lu-luhan je-jeongmal sa-saranghae" Setelah itu Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Hiks Baekhyun, irrona! Hiks Baekhyun hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks sendiri"

Skip

Pemakaman

"Baekkie" Luhan berdiri di depan makam Baekhyun

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, menjadi sahabat terbaikku dan balasan untuk yang saat itu nado saranghae Baekkie. Kau benar benar memberi kesan baik selama hidupmu lihatlah Baekkie, banyak yang kehilangan dirimu." Lanjutnya sambil menaburkan bunga

End of Flashback

Luhan Pov

Jadi, begitulah ceritanya. Ini sudah dua bulan semenjak Baekkie meninggal. Sehun dan Tao sudah menikah,

sebelumnya mereka minta maaf kepadaku dan walaupun berat untuk memaafkan mereka aku tetap memaafkan mereka. Dan mungkin aku akan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik.

'Cinta itu memang menyakitkan. Tapi jangan terlarut pada hal itu selalu, kamu masih memiliki masa depan dan mungkin masa depan itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Lupakanlah masa lalumu walaupun itu sangat berat dan kejarlah masa depanmu.'

**The End**

Annyeong! Ini ff pedana Rin. Rin mau coba buat ff dulu, Rin gak peduli mau dibaca atau gak yang penting Rin cuman mau ngasih imajinasi Rin aja dengan membuat ff. Ff ini entah tiba tiba masuk ke otak Rin yasudah akhirnya Rin kembangkan dahulu. Dan maaf jika mungkin ff ini mirip ff kalian, Rin minta maaf, itu semua Rin gak tau soalnya Rin masih baru disini. Ff ini absurd banget kan? Pasti gak menyedihkan T.T Dan mungkin ada yang menebak kalau yang meninggal itu Luhan. Padahal yang meninggal Baekhyun. Baekhyun mian ne! ^^ dan HunTao shipper mian kalau Sehun sama Tao keluarnya sedikit, awalnya mau HunHan tapi malah BaekHan jadinya ._. Terus ff ini ide pasaran bukan? Sudahlah Rin kebanyakan bacot. Gomawo yang udah mau baca sebelumnya. Dan Rin sangat membutuhkan kritikan dari kalian semua tapi no Bash ne ^^ Mau kenal lebih dengan Rin just follow RinkAngela97 di twitter or PM.

Terakhir

Mind to Review?

-Rinka BaekHan Exo-


End file.
